Seize The Moment
by violent-sorrow
Summary: wrestlers from another country


"Three minute warnings reign is over." Rico demanded as he and Val Venus sat in the locker room, rico touching up his make up, Val working out, Val nodded "Bischoff should find someone new, someone whose more of a challenge." He laughed "Or perhaps someone old." Sylvan grandir suggested, rico turned almost smudging his eye glitter "Have someone in mind, frenchie?" Val Venus asked, sylvan shrugged "I heard monsieur bischoff hired two of the gods themselves." His partner, rene Dupree laughed with his usual exsagerrated hand gestures  
  
"de gods demselves? Is that some sort of frenc term?" rico asked mimicking rene's accent, val shrugged and slicked back his hair "bet they can't beat the god of lurrrv!" he challenged, sylvan and rene shrugged, moving to either side of the door the waited a few seconds, finally rene moved, opening the door to reveal to rather tall shadows heading their way  
  
"let us, la resistance introuduce to you Americans, the gods of war." rene said, "and death." Sylvan added, as they spoke a lightling like beat began, like something right out of a horror movie "quake with terror, for you are now." "in the presence of war and death themselves." Two voices proclaimed one after the other "themselves!" the voices ended in chorus  
  
"show your faces." Val venus challenged "or are you afraid of two meer mortals." Rico geered, sylvan smiled slyly as the beat came closer, but it wasn't a beat anylonger, it was two identical sets of footsteps, the footsteps stopped just outside the eyesight of the four stars "brother Ares?" the first voice requested gesturing onto the locker room light with his long black cloak "brother Hades!" the 2nd voice thanked  
  
finally within the eyesight of their peers Hades and ares stood their ground "Twins!" rico and val exclaimed "identical twins!" sylvan corrected with a sneer as hades moved to his side, Hades was as menacing as his name, dressed head to toe like the greek images of the god of death he stood at a amazing 6ft straight, his face, as anticipated was as pale as his name, adorning his head was a silver crown with a 3d bat hanging just above the bridge of his nose, his crown seemed to be what was holding the long mop of black hair on his head in place. His brother Ares too was menacingly dressed to fit his name, it was almost impossible to tell them apart, Ares however had short brown hair held in place by a similar silver crown, but his hand skull hilted swords, which matched the single sword he carried, of which the hilt was poking out from under his cloak  
  
"so you two finally have friends here in America?" rvd laughed as he passed the four wrestlers in the locker room doorway "imagine that." Turning to hades then to ares he shrugged, he was used to the weird and wild having been friends with the monster kane at one time  
  
"death without parole are not American." Rene laughed as hades and ares simultaneous folded their arms across their chests "your greek!" rick blurted out suddenly, causing ares to turn swiftly "how'd you guess?" val asked rico, rico shrugged with a smiled "not just a pretty face," he smirked  
  
Ares sneered haughtily at rico and val before turning to his brother, as he turned his long cloak billowed away from his arm revealing the word ARES run through with the same skull hilted swords tattoo'd on his right arm "brother hades," ares started "shall we leave these.." He trailed "Americans." Sylvan voulenteered with cocky tone, hades nodded "come brother ares, la resistance, we have a match to prepare for." He replied taking sylvan by the shoulder  
  
as hades, ares and la resistance left the locker room rvd sighed "there goes the neibourhood, again." He chuckled, val and rico joined "their nutz." Rico added "quake with terror, you are in the presence of two nutty greek twins." Val imitated to his friend amusment  
  
out in the parking lot the four European wrestlers were stratgising for their match "leave your sword in my chariot ares." Hades suggested, but ares was adamant "not unless we leave our olimpian cloaks their too brother hades, we are ofcourse, going to have to remove them." He said, hade nodded before unlatching his cloak from around his neck to reveal a similar tattoo to his brother on his left arm and a deep scar down his right "damn Cerberus giving you trouble again?" ares asked as the two brothers left their soon to be 4 way team mates near the gms office, as they watched death without parole argue their way back to hades 'chariot, rene Dupree and sylvan had to agree with their American peers "their crazy sylvan." Rene voice, sylvan nodded "but they are one hell of a team, and they are from Europe, both things are good points oui?" he aske,d rene nodded "oui I guess." 


End file.
